Crash Test: A New Beggining
by Yoshi with a Mustache
Summary: After vandilizing the school Luigi is sent to Boadring School. There he meets friends that will last a lifetime and learn skills he never thought he would. Srry suck at summaries. Story is much better than summary. Story one of series. Pls R&R R
1. Sent Away

Crash Test This is a story that came to me. Plus I love the Fast and Furious movie on which this story came from

Chapter 1: Sent Away

Shitty. That's the only word that came close to describe my day.

First off stupid ass dared me to vandalize the bathrooms at school. Then I get caught and he blames it on me. And since he blamed it on me I have to buy all the paint and shit to cover it up (but at least I don't have to paint it) NOW! I'm off to boarding school.

Anyway mom says it's a punishment and a privilege, because it's a ''special'' boarding school.

"Hurry up Luigi!" Mom yelled at me

"Yah! Yah!" I yelled back

I stuffed some jeans and some shirts into my backpack and grabbed my phone charger (and phone) laptop, some books, and my small stuffed dog Milo. I grabbed my guitar. I slowly trudged up the stairs to the kitchen where mom was reading the paper.

"Oh sweetie. I know you're mad but it's for your own good," she comforted. But I still ignored her. I was still pissed at her for shipping me off to the district I've only been to once.

Because the worlds divided into eight districts, The Mushroom Kingdom, Sarassa Land, Diamond City, Bower Land, Waffle Kingdom, and Delfino Ilse.

"But before we leave we're going to visit your brother." That brought a small smile to my face. I haven't seen him in forever.

The drive to the hospital was only ten minutes but it felt like hours. When we finally got there I felt like tears well up in the back of my eyes. I didn't want to leave my home, my friends, Mario, even if he was annoying at times and has liver disease. I didn't really want to leave stupid ass but I could live with that, any of it. I fought the urge to cry though.

The hospital smelled like hospital. Too clean and too many dieing people.

Then on the 3rd room. In the 38th room, sat Mario. I think they should let him go. But. Every time they're about to let him go, his liver starts to fail again. But there sat Mario. Mario Marco Mario. My twin.

"You go in first. I'll wait here." Mom suggested

I leaned on the doorframe and watched Mario for a few seconds. He looked content. Like he care free. Except for his continuingly failing liver. Anyway his room was decorated the way he wanted. He didn't have to get shipped off to boarding school.

I sighed at the thought of leaving Mario. Not being there for him. Then Mario noticed me and gestured for me to come in. I trudged in and closed the door behind me.

I slouched in a chair beside Mario's bed.

"What's wrong bro? You looked stressed out." He asked sympathetically

"Mom's shipping me off to boarding school.'' I complained.

"Ohhh whad' you do this time?" He teased

"Got expelled." I hesitated

"How," he awed in wonder

"Oh stupid ass dared me to vandalize the school." I groaned

"Who's stupid ass?" Mario asked

"Oh he's Worio." I answered

"Oh so you're the popular guy at school now a days?" He mocked

"Hell! Popular my ass!" I almost practically yelled with a smile

"Ya right!" Mario grinned

"I've always been the popular guy in school!" I Mocked ( but it was true. I always was the popular guy I was Mario's only friend)

"Yah I guess its true," Mario sighed

"Its time to go sweetie." Mom interrupted us

"Bye bro," I hugged him good bye

"Bye," he hugged me back even harder

"I'll be back in a bit honey." Mom waved to Mario

Unlike the trip to the hospital the trip to Diamond City it felt like it took seconds. The next thing I know is I'm sitting in an office with somebody called Gonodarf who was my principle.

**So that's the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it. Oh yah the story will be in Luigi's POV but it might change once in awhile. Smiles**


	2. Social Akwardness

**Oh my! It's been so long since I've updated. Oh well here it is.**

**Chapter 2: Social Akwardness**

"It's okay Mrs. Mario. You may leave now." Principal Grandolf comforted

"Bye sweetie," Mom started to tear up. I gave mom a bear hug as I towered over her.

"Bye mom,"

After mom left, Grandolf started to show me around the campus.

"Here at House of Power, we believe in fun and safety," He stated " Oh and here is the School House where you'll take your classes." He pointed to an old brick building

"Uh Huh," Barely acknowledged him because I was looking around the campus.

"Your classes are from 8:30 to 11:30. 11:30 to 12:30 is lunch and after that you'll hit the tracks and asphalt," he explained

"Oh and here is the dining hall. You know when lunch is, and dinner is at 6:00 till midnight, and every weekend breakfast is served from 7:30 to 9:30," he kept explaining

"Uh huh," I sighed. My shoulders ached from my guitar and my extremely heavy backpack.

"There is the equipment shop," he pointed to a store that read Honda. Which was weird for a school.

He let this all sink in. It was a lot to take in. I noticed a few students running around the campus.

"And here are the dorms." He stated as we entered the tall building. The bottom floor looked like the lobby or something. It was really white and green. As we entered the elevator as bunch of what looked like of 10 year olds scurried off the elevator.

I was really off edge on the elevator only because I have a huge fear of elevators.

"You will be rooming with a girl unfortunately for you," he smiled while I groaned as we exited the elevator as more kids my age rushed on.

We got off on floor 17. We strolled down a long hall. As we walked down the hall I notice in an open room there was a bunch of teens my age watching a show that looked like Mushroom City Idol. We stopped at a room marked 17R. Grandolf slowly knocked on the door.

A tall girl (taller than me and I'm 6'2". But she was only about two inches taller than me) opened the door. She had on an over sized tap out t-shirt and white wash skinny jeans. Her hair was a cosmic blonde shade with light blue streaks. It was shoulder length and her bangs or should I say bang that covered her right eye.

"This is your new room mate Rosalina. This is Luigi. Luigi this is Rosalina," he introduced us "I'll leave you two be now," He said while he left.

"Come on in," she motioned me to come in. The room was painted a dark blue and there were posters everywhere.

"Oh great! A girly girl!" I thought to myself, but as I looked closer I saw the posters were of dirt bikers and sled necks.

The room was about 20x20. On one side of the room there was a bed with blue covers that were unmade which I assumed was her bed, her desk was covered in cords, a mixing board, and an apple computer. Up above the desk was a shelf with several books and CDs. A mini fridge was at the end of her bed and in the corner was 42" TV with an xBox and Play station 3 hooked up to it. And scattered on the floor was a ton of Xbox and Playstation 3 games and behind them was a red beanbag chair and hanging chair.

On the other side of the room was a bed with green covers that were tidily made. And empty desk and an empty shelf and an empty closet.

Then I noticed a red electric guitar and a blue bass guitar hanging on the wall on her side.

She sat down on her bed and pulled an apple laptop from what seemed out of nowhere.

I started unpacking and once I finished unpacking I sat down on my bed and stared blankly into space.

"Oh and there's the bathroom," Rosalina finally broke the silence while pointing to the door.

"Umm do you mind If I shower?" I asked to miss the social awkwardness

"Oh no prob,"


End file.
